


Bucky Barnes Tropes Challenge

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. Adopting Alpine

Bucky was knitting when he heard a meow outside his window. For a moment, he wasn’t sure he’d heard it, until there was another meow. Putting down his knitting, Bucky went to investigate.

The window was already open so Bucky could hear the rain, allowing Bucky to easily go onto the fire escape. Looking around, he didn’t see anything. Then he heard meowing again. As he turned to the sound, Bucky saw a small white kitten hiding in the corner, trying to stay out of the rain.

“Well hello there, little one.”

Bucky crouched down, holding a hand out for the kitten to investigate. Slowly, the small cat came over to him, sniffing his fingers, and then licking them. It wasn’t long before the kitten was letting Bucky pet it and pick it up.

“I suppose you need something to eat, little one? I have milk and chicken in the fridge. What do you say to that?”

The kitten meows in response. Bucky chuckled, and took the little feline inside. Setting the kitten on the kitchen counter to explore, he goes to get milk and chicken. He puts the milk in a bowl and the chicken on a small plate. Then he puts the food in front of the kitten.

As the kitten starts eating and drinking, Bucky leans on the counter to watch. It was rather adorable how the kitten mewed and purred as it ate. Bucky could feel his heart melting.

“I should probably name you, huh?”

Of course, the kitten doesn’t respond. But Bucky didn’t mind. He eyed the kitten’s small frame, covered in white fur.

“I think I’ll name you Alpine.”


	2. Training Heat

“Again!”

You did the move you’d been working on again at Bucky’s command. Over and over you’d been practicing various moves, working on your training for being an avenger. Bucky was your trainer, and what a trainer he was! He made sure you had the moves down perfectly, explaining them to you in ways you could understand. While you were tired, you wanted to make Bucky proud.

The only problem? Bucky was an alpha, and you’re an omega close to heat. So that alone made it hard to concentrate. It didn’t help that he was wearing loose sweatpants hanging low on his hips and a too tight T-shirt. When you arrived at the gym for training, the sight of Bucky made you whimper.

Right as you were practicing the move again, a heat cramp hit you. You doubled over, groaning. Bucky immediately ran over to you, placing a hand on your shoulders.

“Are you okay, doll?”

You shook your head. “My heat…”

Bucky immediately scooped you up. “Training’s over. We need to make sure your heat gets taken care of.”

You could only hold on as Bucky carried you to your room. When he gently laid you down in your nest, you didn’t want Bucky to leave. As he let go of you, you took his hand.

“Bucky, alpha, please… I need you.”

He looked at you in concern. Bucky squeezed your hand before letting go and getting up. You whimpered at the loss of contact. Without an alpha, you could tell this heat would be almost unbearable. And Bucky…

You’d wanted Bucky from the first day you met him. As for whether or not he wanted you in return remained to be seen. So you pleaded with him again.

“Please. I need an alpha, and I want you to be that alpha. Please stay with me!”

Bucky looked at you with those stormy blue grey eyes, making you melt. Those eyes darkened right before he kissed you. You return the kiss, balling your hands in his hair.

“I’ll be a good alpha and take care of you, little omega,” Bucky moans into the kiss. You can only moan in response, bucking your hips up.

Bucky rips the clothes of both your bodies. You were slick enough for him to enter you with little trouble. It wasn’t long before you had your first orgasm.

“Thank you, alpha.”

A smirk crossed Bucky’s face. “Oh that’s nothing to thank me for just yet.”


End file.
